


Just What the Doctor Prescribed

by ARavensDesk



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARavensDesk/pseuds/ARavensDesk
Summary: Per usual, Alice had been reckless in the mines and was forced to see the Doctor with her injuries. However, the severity of the situation caused their emotions to surface and secrets be revealed.





	Just What the Doctor Prescribed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story here. I enjoy writing but don't often post my pieces. Please leave let me know if you have read this and what you think. I am always searching for inspiration so if there are any pairings you would like me to write about, I would love to hear them! Also if you see anything you think I can improve on, please tell me. Have a great day ~

Alice groggily climbed out of her bed, cursing the bright sunbeams that persisted in the morning. She had spent a long and intensive night in the mines and was certainly feeling the effects the next day. As she allowed herself to stretch her tired muscles, she felt a sharp pain in her back and took a harsh breath as a result. Her hands searched for some kind of indication of what could have caused the pain, feeling for cuts or bruises on her back. But she struggled to feel anything with the awkward positions she put herself in, as she tried to touch the unreachable places on her back. She had planned to achieve quite a lot of chores today, but she decided that she would have to see the town’s doctor first, before she could start on anything. Curly auburn hair was tied into a messy bun above her head with sore arms and she continued the routine by pulling up her denim overalls to her ivory shoulders which were decorated with light freckles and small cuts from the previous night. Alice hadn’t recalled being in this bad of a shape last night, however she didn’t remember much of the adventure at all.

 

The short walk to Doctor Harvey’s clinic seemed to take much longer than usual as she dragged her aching feet towards the town centre. Mayor Lewis waved to her as soon as she was within sight and she gave the best attempt at a wave as she could, without causing too much pain. Her discomfort was evident as his expression transitioned from one of general content to one of concern.

 

“Are you okay Alice? You look like you’re in bad shape. You haven’t been working yourself too hard have you?”

 

“No no Mayor, I’m fine! Just an exciting night in the mines that’s all. No problem though. How is your morning going?”

 

“Oh, quite well so far. I have some business to attend to, so I’ll get moving. But, you take care of yourself now, okay?”

 

“Of course. Have a lovely day sir!”

 

As soon as the mayor turned to leave, her feet made quick effort to enter the clinic so she could soon rest her sore body. Even pushing the door open seemed to drain all her energy, but she persisted. ‘I’ll just pop in, get some painkillers and go home. Then I’ll take a nap and finish everything later’ she thought. A quick visit won’t impact her plans too much.

 

“Morning Maru, how are the inventions doing?”

 

Maru held within her hands, what Alice assumed were medical documents, with her back to the farmer as she replied. “Pretty well actually! I think I’ll be finished with one particular piece by the end of the week, actually! How is the farming…”

 

She stopped her sentence abruptly as she turned to see the farmer leaning against the counter.

 

“Oh my, Alice... What did you do?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Look at you… Are you okay? Where have you been?”

 

“Oh this? It’s nothing I swear, just a few little bruises from the mines last night. Don’t worry about it, I just came to pick up something for the pain. It’s not much… I just need to get on with the jobs back home.” 

 

Maru let out a short laugh. She wasn’t exactly amused, it was rather a mixture of concern and shock at how someone could be so negligent of their own health.

 

“How about you let Doctor Harvey look at you and we will see what you need, okay?... Doctor! Alice is here to see you!”

  

“No, no. That’s exactly what I didn’t want, I just need to be in and out.”

  

Soon enough, as she said that, Harvey walked through the doors.

 

“I would appreciate if people made appointments, rather than… Alice what on earth happened to you? Are you alright?”

 

“Here we go again… I’m fine Doctor. Just a couple of bruises here and there. I’m sure you can understand that I have things to do and I don’t have time to be examined. Just something for the pain. Which I promise isn’t much… I just need to get back, okay?”

 

“Follow me.” The commanding tone that Harvey used sounded so unlike him and surprised Alice, forcing her to comply. Alice shot a questioning eye at Maru as she passed, yet the nurse just shrugged her shoulders in reply, mouthing ‘bad mood?’.

 

“Sorry if I’m infiltrating on precious time Doc, I wouldn’t have come, I just… needed some quick pain relief that’s all.”

 

“Sit.” He continued to speak with an uncharacteristically authoritative voice as he instructed Alice in his office.

 

She tried to clamber onto the bed within the room, but struggled with her tired and aching arms. She winced as she pushed herself up, finally shifting her bodyweight onto the seat. Harvey’s harsh demeanour appeared to soften after seeing her in pain and so he assisted her by gently placing his hand on her waist and pushing her further onto the seat.

 

“So, after that clear struggle, you still want to continue with your ‘it’s nothing’ story?”

 

“I… uh. I’m just tired, it’s nothing major.” 

 

“Alice…” His voice had returned to the same soft concern that it usually possessed. The one she loved. “I’m trying to help you here, stop trying to be Miss. Independent, and let me help you.”

 

The young woman sighed and nodded in response.

 

“Perfect. Now, tell me what happened.”

 

“Well, If I’m honest, I’m not even really sure. My memory of last night isn’t that clear… But all I know is that I had visited the mine last night to just collect a few ores and stone for something I am working on… and the level I entered ended up being infested with monsters and I got attacked. After that it is fuzzy, and I remember struggling to get away, but I’m not quite sure what happened…I… I woke up with really bad pain in bed, especially in my leg and my back. I don’t have a mirror at home so I haven’t even really seen what I look like… but judging by everyone’s reactions, it’s not good.”

 

“How many times have I told you to stay out of there? Goodness Alice, you don’t learn...”

  

“This is why I didn’t want to tell anyone.”

 

“Okay I won’t lecture you… I just can’t help but be worried when you place yourself in danger. I don’t want to be finding you down there unconscious or… worse” His words were followed with a sad sigh. “I’ll stop talking about the matter for now. Let me have a look”.

 

As Alice sat on the clinic bed, her legs dangled off the side, and Harvey kneeled before her as he observed her leg with concentration. She watched as he rolled up her overalls and delicately traced her bruised skin with his fingers. Embarrassment filled her mind as she reviewed the situation. It also didn’t help that Harvey’s presence contributed to the red tint that coloured her face.

 

Alice had always been drawn to him, she couldn’t quite pinpoint why… but there was something about him that she liked. He was so kind, caring and undoubtedly cute when he talked about his passions of being a pilot. Their ages may possess a small gap, but she found that their personalities meshed better than any of the other bachelors her age.

 

His voice snapped her out of her thoughts as he pushed himself off the floor, standing tall once again.

 

“Well that’s definitely a bad sprain Alice, it’s very swollen and bruised. I know you are busy, but you’re going to have to rest it to allow it to heal. I’ll give you some crutches to allow you to take the pressure off of it for a small while. Now for your back, is the pain felt further up the back or lower?” 

 

“Darn it… And… Uh, my upper and lower?” She laughed awkwardly. “Mainly upper really. I feel a sharp pain when I move my shoulder”.

  

“Alright let me have a look, can you raise your shirt?”

  

“Can I what?”

  

“Please undo your overalls and pull up your shirt so I can see your back, Alice”.

 

“Uh, okay…” She responded quietly, following his instructions. She could recognise a small part of him acting in his usual awkward demeanour, yet he seemed composed. He always was so collected when he was working, as if the title of doctor caused him to shift his personality and gain more confidence. Whereas, in scenarios like this, she would always behave the exact opposite.

  

Her small hands slowly undid the straps of her overalls and lifted the back of her shirt to allow him to see the damages. She tried her hardest to hide the red colour that was plastered on her face, as she felt so exposed. He however, showed no signs of being nervous and investigated her back.

 

“Okay... Oh, your face is quite red. Do you feel hot? You could have a fever”. He placed his knuckles on her forehead as he spoke, causing Alice’s heart to skip a beat. “No fever… are you feeling okay Alice?”

 

She nervously laughed. “Um… yeah. I’m… You… Uh, hospitals make me nervous?”

  

He met her unsure words with a chuckle. “Well don’t worry, I’m just here to help. Just relax. Now, your back isn’t evidently showing any serious injury, you have just overworked your body and it has taken a pretty bad beating. The bruises will cause it to ache for a short while, but I will give you something for the pain. In the meantime, it is best to stay away from the mines”.

  

“Yeah yeah, I know”

  

Suddenly, Harvey’s expression became serious, accompanied with his usual unsure eyes. “I’m serious Alice, it is dangerous down there. You don’t even remember what happened, you’re lucky you got out there alive. I don’t… I mean, the town wouldn’t want to lose you. Please respect that and take more care with yourself. A lot of people treasure you here.”.

  

Alice noticed that he seemed slightly sad as he said that last sentence, his eyes falling to the ground.

  

“I don’t know about the town, but I’m just glad that I have you Doc, or where would I be?... Seriously, thank you for, uh… helping me out Doctor Harvey”

  

She met his blush with a sheepish grin and felt her throat go dry as she stared into his kind, emerald eyes.

  

“You can call me Harvey, I think we have known each other for long enough” He let out a small laugh.

 

“Okay… Harvey”

  

“Alright, I’m going to grab those crutches. You stay here Alice, and don’t move” He cleared his throat at his attempted joke and disappeared further into the clinic.

 

“You two are such dorks”. Haley’s voice filled the room and Alice turned to see her standing in the doorway to the entrance. “You both couldn’t be more obvious if you tried. Why don’t you stop dancing around and ask him out?”

  

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

  

Haley let out a laugh. “Please, I know what I see…”

 

“Well, I… What if he isn’t interested?”

 

“Not interested? Have you seen him? Look at the way he acts around you”

 

 “You really think?”

 

 “I know.”

 

“Forget about me…how did you get in here?”

 

“Me and Mar are going to get something to eat, she’s just getting ready”.

  

“Okay…I just, I don’t know…Like, how do you think I should do it?... Just go out and say ‘thanks, oh by the way I have a big stupid crush on you, Doctor’ after I’ve already repeatedly made a fool of myself? I don’t want to look anymore stupid than I already do”

 

Alice saw Haley’s lips curl into a smug grin as cerulean eyes focused on something behind her. As she slowly turned towards where Harvey had left, she saw him standing red faced with the crutches in his hands.

  

“Haley!” Maru’s voice travelled from the front doors of the clinic.

 

“I guess that’s my cue to leave. Coming Mar!”

  

“I.. uh… um” Alice couldn’t find the words. She was praying to Yoba that he hadn’t heard her, but judging by his red face, it was hard to hope for.

 

“Do you really feel that way about me?”

 

“I… Think so… Yes?”

 

He moved closer, resting the crutches on a nearby wall and standing before Alice who was still sitting on the bed, her face resembling one of the tomatoes that she had just grown on her farm.

 

“Well I… don’t know what to say”

 

Alice’s heart fell, and the pain her body felt from her injuries couldn’t compare to the pain she was feeling at the thought of him not returning her affections.

 

“You don’t have to say anything, I don’t expect you to like me back… I didn’t expect you to know at all, really.  I thought you’d be longer-” Her rambling was soon cut off by Harvey’s lips as he leaned forward and placed his hands on the bed to steady himself, continuing to kiss her. Alice reacted instantly, placing her hands on his shoulders and returning the kiss eagerly. He slowly withdrew, still remaining close to her.

 

“There is no way that I couldn’t like you back Alice… I just never thought that someone like you…who is so beautiful and confident… could like someone like me”

 

They both shared shy smiles and enjoyed the moment. Alice was the first to speak after a small silence. 

 

“What happens now?”

 

“Well, how about dinner. Friday?” 

 

“I’d love that” 

 

“Amazing, its a plan. But first…” He pulled the crutches up to the bed and handed them to Alice. “Rest. I’ll make some coffee and we can enjoy the afternoon as far from the mines as possible”.

 

Alice smiled in response and kissed him on the cheek, causing his face to grow three shades darker.

 

“Whatever the Doctor prescribes”

 

 


End file.
